Pokemon Flash
by Sinful Temptations
Summary: Could taking your little sister to a Pokémon Card Game be a HUGE mistake? It is for Robyn! R&R!


**¤Pokemon Flash¤  
**

  
A/N - Whoa! This was done a LONG time ago, so there are a lot of mistakes and such. Buuut I wanted to post more things so,  
La! Heh. Here it ish!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, blah blah.. Or any of the Pokémon characters. Okay? Okay! Robyn, and Kelley are MINE!!! So, dun steal 'em. Dash ish too. ^-^;;  
  
One day as Robyn was taking her little sister to a Pokémon card tournament, she asked her sister, "So, who do you like in the TV show?" She had to start a conversation somehow. Her little sister, age 10, grinned up at her 14 year old rolemodel and the champion barrel racer in the county.  
"Well, I like Pikachu the best," she paused and giggled, " and you would like James, you two are alike."  
Robyn raised an eyebrow at Kelley._ I'm compared to an animated character?_ She thought,_interesting_.  
"How so Kell?" she asked with amusement. Kelley grinned a broad you're-going-to-hate-me-for-this grin. "You two never do anything right." She burst out laughing as if she made the joke that won four hundred blue ribbons. Robyn sneered at her sister. "Whatever.." she retorted, with a flip of her long, blond hair.  
As they rounded the corner and pushed their way through the crowds to the doors, Robyn looked up to see thunderclouds bubbling. She winced. Hope it doesn't rain on us as we leave.. Robyn clutched her sister's hand and entered the hobby shop, where the tournament was held. She was looking around when she felt a tug at the end of her right hand.   
"There's James!" Kelley said, laughing and pointing to a poster hung on a TV antenna. Robyn looked at it and got a wry smile. She liked the Pokémon episodes and had seen him many times.  
"Cute." she smirked. A purple haired dude that was supposed to be like her. She laughed a bit as they walked past._ I kinda like those animated eyes._ She dropped her sis off with Kelley's little "Pokémon Clique" and sat down in a chair to watch. Soon she leaned her head back and dozed off, tired and bored.  
She jerked awake when someone screamed. Her eyes focused rapidly in the now dimly lit room and she instantly looked for Kelley. She caught sight of her, staring in terror out the window. She followed Kelley's gaze. There, outside, was the biggest storm cloud she had ever laid eyes on. She heard a crash of thunder which made some girls shriek. Suddenly there was a flash so bright Robyn squeezed her eyes shut. She heard screams and something spark and buzz loudly. Then she felt  
something hit her on the head.   


After that, everything went dark.  


  
Robyn opened her eyes to darkness and terror-stricken silence. She was the first to speak.  
"Kelley?" she said, almost in a whisper. She heard something move around in the room.  
"I-I'm here." murmured Kelley. Robyn breathed a sigh of relief. Then she looked around. "Where is everybody?"  
"They left, you were knocked out for about twenty minutes. The electricity went out and a lamp fell & hit you on the head."  
Robyn rubbed her head and stood up wobbly. She didn't notice the figure crouching behind her, nor the rose at her feet.   
She groped around in the darkness and found Kelley's hand.  
"Let's go home." she shivered and walked for the door. Kelley followed then her eyes caught a glimpse of something and she  
froze in her tracks, eyes wide with panic and confusion. Robyn felt a jerk and turned to Kelley.  
"What's wrong?" she asked nervously, glancing around the abandoned shop. Kelley spoke, barely a whisper so that Robyn had to strain to hear her.  
"The-the poster."   
"What?"  
Kelley pointed a finger at the poster of Team Rocket. Robyn followed her gaze and drew in a breath of shock. There was the  
poster.  
  
But the characters were missing.  
  
Robyn's jaw dropped and she shuddered from head to toe. Kelley just stood there in utter astonishment. _The characters,_ Robyn thought, _they are just...gone..no rips in the paper no marking over..just gone.._  
Suddenly something moved swiftly in the back but making a whoosh sound. Robyn nearly jumped to the ceiling and turned to face the back of the shop. Kelley whimpered.  
"I'm scared." she wailed.  
"Shh, it's Okay." Robyn assured her in a whisper. Then she heard something rubber bounce on the ground and roll along the floor. An unmistakable "Oops." was heard in the background as a small rubber ball rolled to Robyn's feet. Robyn's ears caught the voice and matched it with another she heard before and her eyes widened considerably. _That can't be right_, she scolded  
herself, _he's...he's animated.._ She shook her head and gathered up her courage.  
"Who's there?" she asked boldly. No answer. Kelley bolted for the door and dragged Robyn with her. Kelley ran out the door and was jerked back by Robyn who had fallen to the ground, shrieking in terror.   
Something had her by the ankle.  
Kelley let go and stared at her sister, near tears. Robyn screamed at her sister.  
"Get help!"   
Kelley whirled and ran down the road while Robyn turned to face her attacker. She turned around and came face to face with green eyes she knew well. Her own eyes went wide and she fainted.  
  
When she awoke she was tied up in a chair, but not in the hobby shop. She heard noises behind her.  
"Who is she?"  
"I don't know! Do you expect me to know everything?!"  
"Shut up you two!"  
"Meowth stay out of our business!"  
She gasped and shook her spinning head._ Meowth? Wasn't that a Pokémon?_ Then she remembered the poster. _What if..somehow..they got out.._  
"Ooo look! She's coming to!" Robyn heard footsteps then someone appeared infront of her. She looked up slowly and stared into the eyes of the animated character James. She jumped and almost tipped the chair backwards.  
"W-w-w..h-h-how?" she stuttered. James raised an eyebrow.  
"Do you speak english?" he asked very slowly, as if he were talking to an extraterrestrial. She glared at him, having more confidence now.  
"Of course I do," she faltered again,"but I d-don't under-s-stand.."  
Jesse appeared and sneered at her.  
"You mean how we got out of the poster? It's easy! The lightning hit the antenna at 3:00pm, when the TV was on in the other room showing Pokémon. Somehow we were transferred into this world."  
Robyn still couldn't believe she was talking to animated characters. She shook her head.  
"Could you guys at least let me out of these ropes?" she said, pulling at the ropes that tied her wrists together. Jesse rolled her eyes.  
"Sure, and let you go blabber about us to the police, NOT."  
This time Robyn sneered at Jesse. "How many people do you think would believe me?"  
Jesse looked dumbfounded & James piped in. "She does have a point." Then he untied the ropes. Robyn rose to her feet andrubbed her wrists. Then she looked around the room.  
"Where am I?"   
"In the basement of a theater." Meowth said, stepping out of the shadows. James looked at a clock and cringed. "It's almost  
4:00! We'd better make a dash for it!" he announced. Jesse looked at the clock and grabbed Robyn's wrist.  
"Hey!" She protested and yanked her wrist free.  
"C'mon! We're going home." Jesse said with a sly smile.  
"We're not going anywhere." Robyn snapped. Jesse grabbed her wrists again and dragged her behind, ignoring her protests. They dragged her out of the theater and toward the still abandoned hobby shop. They stopped in the front, next to the blank poster.  
"Ready?" Jesse asked.  
"Ready!" Came two replies.  
"I want to know what we-" her words were cut off as Jesse touched the poster and they were instantly in a swirling twister. Robyn felt excruciating pain and cried out. She felt a hand on her shoulder but didn't care to look up. _Am I dying?_ She thought,  
_is this it?_ She tried hard to curl into a ball and ignore the pain. Then the pain stopped and she fell to the ground with a_ Thud._  
She grabbed her ankle which hurt the most and rolled on her back. She opened one eye and gasped. Everything was animated. The trees, grass....Pokémon.  
_Pokémon?! I must be going crazy!_ There was a Pidgey flying in the air and a Rattata running on the ground beside her. She slowly got up, favoring her right ankle. Then she looked around and spied Team Rocket only a few yards away. She slipped into the forest away from them. She limped for awhile then sat down on a boulder and shivered with panic and shock. She didn't understands at all. Thats when she noticed her hands. She cried out. They were animated! She spotted a stream and  
fearfully peered in it at her reflection. There was the blue eyes and the bouncing blond hair, but it was animated! She bit her lower lip, fighting back tears of confusion. Then she shook her head. She wasn't going to break down now. She was going to explore. And do something she had always wanted to do.   
  
Catch Pokémon.  
  
She walked along a path and stopped at a sign. She read it aloud.  
"This way to Pallet Town, this way to Viridian City. You are in Viridian Forest," she pulled out her wallet and looked at the money she brought,   
"$40.00. I should go & buy some Pokeballs." She turned down the path to Viridian City.  
As she rounded the corner she ran smack into someone and fell backwards, sprawled out on her back.  
"Ow," she muttered and rubbed her head, "I'm sorry."  
She got up and looked down at a boy and went pale. _Ash._  
He got up and looked at her.  
"Sorry, I didn't see you." Suddenly something yellow sprang out of the bushes and at Ash.   
"Pika!" said the Pikachu. Robyn grinned for the first time in awhile. Just like in the TV episodes. Ash shyly put out his hand.  
"I'm Ash Ketchum." Robyn smiled at him and shook his hand.  
"Robyn McCorlyn."   
Suddenly there came a rustle in the bushes and a Rapidash sprang out, galloping at high speed. Robyn fell backwards and yelped as her ankle crashed against a rock. The Rapidash stopped a few yards away and reared. Robyn staggered up on one foot. She stared at the Rapidash in awe. How she wanted it to be hers. Then she remembered she hadn't bought any Pokeballs yet. She sighed. Meanwhile, Ash had called out Squirtle.  
"Squirtle, Water Gun attack!" he cried. Squirtle blew water out at Rapidash like a fire hose. The Rapidash staggered backwards but returned the blow with a powerful Fire Spin. Squirtle fell backwards, exhausted. Ash frowned and called Squirtle back. He then threw the Pokeball, containing Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto burst out of the ball.  
"Pidgeotto, Gust attack!"  
Pidgeotto made a huge twister while beating it's wings together. The twister flew toward the Rapidash and the Rapidash doubled backwards. Ash grabbed a Pokeball and threw it at the Rapidash. The Rapidash reared and kicked the Pokeball away. Robyn frowned. The Rapidash finally took notice of her and pricked its ears for a split second, before Team Rocket leaped out, grabbed Robyn and dragged her away.   
  
"HEY! Stop it!" she growled.  
"We don't want you hanging out with that twirp!" James shot back. Robyn had had enough of them bossing her around. She flung her wrists forward, sending them sprawling on their backs.  
"Look," she said with fire in her eyes, "I've had enough of you dragging me everywhere you go. You brought me here, and I'm not all that happy about it. I also have a broken ankle. So now, since I'm here I do what I want. Without you bossing me around," here she glared at James who backed up in fear,  
"and you criticizing me," she glared at Jesse who drew back, "Do I make myself clear to you?" she finished with a high, threatening note. The three nodded simultaneously. She nodded back.   
"Good. And one more thing." She grinned as they drew back again.  
"Give me an empty Pokeball." She extended her hand and glared hard at them. Immediately, silently, James took out a Pokeball and handed it to her. She smiled, nodded her approval and limped off, leaving Team Rocket speechless.  
When she arrived back at the scene, the Rapidash was grazing. There was no sign of Ash or Pikachu. When the Rapidash saw Robyn it threw its head up and snorted fearfully. Robyn tilted her head and sat down in the grass, carefully placing her ankle to the side. The Rapidash lowered its head and watched her with intense interest. So did Team Rocket from the bushes.  
"If she catches that Rapidash, we may be able to give it to The Boss!" Jesse whispered.  
"IF...she catches it." Meowth reminded her. James narrowed his eyes at the back of Robyn.  
"What is she doing? Just sitting there?"  
Meowth rolled his eyes. "Looks like it.."  
Robyn sat, noiseless, motionless, the only movement was her hair fluttering in the breeze. The Rapidash snorted and took two steps toward her. She didn't move. _That's it..come a bit closer so I can capture you._. The Rapidash dropped its head and took another step toward her, uncertianly. She still sat, silent and motionless, hardly breathing at all. After an hour of sitting still, the Rapidash lowered its head again and breathed hot air on her neck. She slowly reached a hand up and rubbed its neck, not daring to touch its fiery mane. The Rapidash whickered low, enjoying the rub and leaned into her, asking for more. Robyn smiled and rubbed down the Rapidash's leg, then slowly got up and rubbed along its back. The Rapidash closed its eyes and sighed in pleasure. Then Robyn lowered her hands and limped away, leaving the Rapidash confused. With its head  
lowered in wariness, it began to follow her. She grinned at her accomplishment and kept limping away. The Rapidash kept following. After awhile Robyn stopped and sat down on a rock, tired and hungry. The Rapidash walked up to her and stood by her, its flames lighting up the now dark surroundings. It grazed at her feet for awhile then walked to a stream to get a drink. Robyn gathered up some leaves and laid down on them, glad for the rest. She fell asleep instantly.  
  
She awoke, laughing at something tickling her neck She opened her eyes to see the Rapidash sniffing her with precaution. It whickered low, recognising her and gave a short nuzzle. Robyn sat up and something caught her eye. There, on the rock, were a pair of crutches! They had a red bow on them. She limped over to them and stared for awhile. Then, slowly, she wrapped her arms around them and tried them for size. Perfect. She looked around for whoever gave them to her but the  
only other living thing she saw was the Rapidash, grazing by her. She smiled and let the Rapidash sniff the crutches. When it was satisfied it snorted, and wandered off, back to the stream.  
Robyn swayed on the crutches, feeling sick, and hungry. Very hungry. She started to hop down the lane, hoping to find a resturant. The Rapidash trotted at her heals. She remembered the Pokéball in her pocket and detached it to look at it.  
She looked back at the Rapidash and slowly turned around to it. The Rapidash stopped and leaned its head toward her. Robyn exposed the pokeball to it and it threw its head up, snorted and backed away. Robyn frowned and put the ball back in her pocket.  
Robyn moaned in agony. She had not had anything to eat in the past day & a half. She sat down, weak and tired. The Rapidash, whom Robyn had named Dash, buckled her legs & laid down beside her. She brought her hand up to Dash's face and scratched behind her ear, very close to her mane. Dash whickered but stayed still. Robyn bit her lip and moved her hand closer to Dash's flaming mane. Her thumb nearly touched it. She took a breath and rubbed her hand against the mane quickly. Nothing. She beamed with relief and happiness. Her hand did not get burned because Dash trusts her. She shifted her position and laid her head on Dash's flank. She closed her eyes and slept.  
Robyn awoke to the smell of food. She snapped her eyes open and looked before her. She found a basket and opened it up. There were grapes, apples, bananas, rolls, sugar cubes and a note. She picked up the note and read it aloud.  
"'This'll help you survive till you get to the next town. We're watching, J.M.J'" She laughed.  
"Thanks Team Rocket!" she yelled aloud, awaking Dash. Dash raised her head and stuffed her muzzle in the basket. Robyn grinned, picked up a sugar cube and gave it to Dash who munched happily with low whickers of gratitude.  
They ate the meal quickly and laid back when they were finished. In the forest, Jesse, James and Meowth watched with pride.  
"Glad they like it! It took us awhile to gather that fruit up for those two!" Jesse said with arrogance. James looked confused.   
"Why did we give them the food when our stomachs are empty? And why did we give her the crutches?"  
Jesse scowled and slapped James upside the head.  
"Oww!"  
"Because! We want her to capture the Rapidash!!"  
James rubbed his head.  
"Oh. Right."  
Meowth sighed.  
  
Robyn and Dash continued their journey. Finally, the pair came into Viridian City. Team Rocket followed in the shadows.  
"Yes! We finally made it!" Robyn exclaimed. Dash nickered joyously. Robyn saw a hospital and thought about getting her ankle looked over. Then she thought about Dash and decided to take care of her first. She slowly brought out the Pokeball and exposed it to Dash. Dash snorted, but didn't back away. Robyn let the Pokeball bounce off of Dash's neck and onto the ground, letting it open. Dash sighed once, went into the Pokeball and didn't fight. Robyn saw the red light disappear and jumped with  
joy, dismissing the pain for now. So did Team Rocket.  
"That Rapidash is as good as ours!" Meowth called.  
"We're gonna be promoted, we're gonna be promoted!" James sang. Jesse clapped her hands in glee.  
"Team Rocket is movin' up the chart!" she cried.  


**(Find out what happens in Section 2!)**


End file.
